Burned
by Mangmaster2012
Summary: after the final confrontation with Sasuke, a dying Naruto says his goodbyes.


**I realized i never wrote a Narusaku fanfic, so i had to fix that. quick note-if youve been reading the nightmares series, i should let you know im suspending it. i just cant think of anything for it. i might have to cancel it, but ill try my best.**

Sasuke fell to thr ground, blood seeping from the hole in his chest, breathing raggedly. "Damn you Naruto!" he screamed at his former teamate, who stood over him. "I warned you i wouldnt hold back Sasuke. You made your choices, so you'll have to live with them." he said, turning away from him, beginning to walk back to where the others were waiting for him. With Sasukes defeat, they had finshed the war with the Akatsuki-once and for all.

"Your not even going to finsh me off?" Sasuke screamed, his normal cool-headed self gone. The possibility of actually dying by Narutos hand seemed to be too much for him. Naruto did not even look back, "Why bother? With your wounds, you'll be dead in a few minutes." he said coldly, resuming his slow walk to the bottom of the hill where they had been fighting. "If you think...im ..letting you win...your as big a fool as ever!" sasuke yelled, his hand begining to glow wth black flames. His anger making them grow fiercer than ever.

Sasuke had evoled the amateratsu to the point where he could shoot it lie a cannon. He hadnt had a chance to try it out-untill now that is. "Its over...you stupid idiot..." he smirked evily, eyes crazed. "Amateratsu stream!" he cried, hurling the black flame towards Naruto

Naruto sensed the attack coming, but right when he was about to dodge, he caught sight of someone running up the hill towards him-Sakura. If he dodged now, the flame would kill Sakura. Naruto sighed heavily. "Even in defeat, you manage to give me a lose-lose situation. ah well." he barely finished before the flame slammed into his stomach, beginning to burn through him on contact. it went through him completely so that when it was done you could see clean through to the other side if you looked through the hole. "Well...that hurt." he laughed weakly. Sasuke took his final breath, and without remorse said "i win" before dying.

Naruto heard the others screaming for him, but they sounded so far off-foggy even. The pain then hit in full force causing him to fall to his knees. He could feel his kness growing weak however, and resigned to just passing out face first. As he fell however, he felt someone wrap their arms around him hugging him close to them. It didnt take long for him to figure it out, "Im sorry...Sakura...sorry i failed to keep my promises. And sorry you couldnt save ME for just this one time like you wanted to do...im sorry." he whispered sadly.

"W-what do you mean? Your going to be fine!" she said, but Naruto could tell she was more trying to convince herself than him. When Sakura removed her hand from his back and found it covered in blood, she panicked. "Shizune! Everyone, Naruto needs help!" she yelled. Everyone who was with them-Shizune, Temari, Choji, and Shikamaru came running towards them, but Naruto-with what little strength he could build up said, "Its useless dont bother!" with a sad smile on his face. "The flames burned out most of my insides! I wont last much longer!" he said, begining to have labored breathing as his body began to shut down for good

"Everyone...i was always such a hopless person-the pranks, the slacking in school. I was the demon brat of our village. And yet...i couldnt be happier with how my life has panned out-minus a couple of broken promises." he finshed with more sadness in his voice this time. "Thank you everyone...for being the best friends a guy could ask for!" he paused as he hacked up more blood, "For being the family tht i never had as a kiid!" he sadi crying himself.

All his friends were crying now, Temari clinging to Shikamaru, whos normally bored face was contorted in regret. "And sakura..." she heard Naruto whisper to her. "Your probably the most important person that has ever come into my life." he said. Sakuras eyes were flowing with tears, gripping Naruto to her, not caring that his blood was getting on her. "The past year and a half ive been with you (A/N-how long they've been dating in this story) Have meant more to me than you could ever know." he said, his hand going limp, so that she had to hold it to keep it from falling to the side. "Im just sorry i couldnt keep my promise."

Sakura's sobs were uncontrolable now. "Y-You just dont get it Naruto...I dont care about the promises anymore! I just want you to stay with me! Please!" she pleaded with him. But Naruto shook his head, "I wish i could, but the only reason ive been alive this long is cause the fox poured what was left of its energy. But since its gone completely silent, i guess im next." he laughed, forcing more blood from his mouth. "Sakura...thank you...for loving me." he whispered. he smiled his trademark grin-and fell from Sakuras arms as the darkness flooded all his senses. "Naruto!" Sakura yelled gripping him to her as Rain began to pour.

So passed one of the brightes embers in the leafs will of fire. He will always be rememberd, by his friends and the girl who loved him. After the funeral, they all stayed behind and carved their final words to him.

_Naruto, you are now and will always be missed. rest in peace-your friends_

_Naruto, i will always love you. Please watch over me._

**And there it is! please dont be too harsh, its my first attempt at Narusaku, so i know it probably sucks. Read and review please! and if you want me to continue Nightmares book 2 please let me know in your reviews. Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
